Silent Agony
by Vistagazer
Summary: Harry uncovers something about Draco's past and the two become close. But is it too late when one of them is put to the test? A whole lotta slash so watch out. Chapter 7 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfic so please be kind and review to let me know how I'm doing.  Flames are welcome as long as they relate to the plot and not to the fact that this is slash.  The first chapter isn't too exciting but it sets up the rest of the story, so please, please read.  Special thanks to my beta, Ken, who read this even though it was slash.

Disclaimer:  Harry and Draco are all mine!  I own everything!  Yeah, right.  Everything is the property of J.K Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended.

**_Silent Agony_**

**Chapter 1**

Harry carefully measured out the last ingredient he needed for the concoction he was making in Potions. Beside him, Ron was desperately trying to make his potion stop boiling out of the cauldron.

"What did I do wrong?" he was wailing.

"You added too much wolfsbane, Ron," Harry explained.

"Well I think this is stupid," Ron huffed, as he usually did when things didn't go his way.

Hermione looked at him, exasperated.

"Ron, we did this potion last year! This is just review!"

"Maybe for you," Ron said. "But for those of us who are lazy gits, this is very new and confusing."

Harry rolled his eyes and drank his potion. It burned slightly as it travelled down his throat. _Hang on a sec, Harry thought, __it didn't do this last time. His stomach began churning and his head swam. He gripped Ron's shoulder for support._

"Harry?" Hermione inquired distantly. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head. Then he noticed Malfoy. Malfoy snickering. Harry looked down at his lab bench, at the ingredients he had just used. He picked up a bottle labelled 'frog eyes' and inspected them more closely.

"Professor Snape!" Harry called.

Snape looked up from his desk, annoyed, "What, Potter?"

"What're these?" Harry held up the bottle.

"Those are owl embryos," Snape barely looked at them.

"And what would happen if I had used these instead of frog eyes?" Harry wheezed, feeling dizzy.

Snape gave him a sharp look, "When the nausea passes, you'll find out."

Harry slumped back into his seat. The room was spinning in every direction and he feared he might be sick. Hermione and Ron were looking worried, while the Slytherins hooted with laughter at his uncomfortable predicament. Then, all of a sudden, the room came back into focus and Harry felt fine. The nausea disappeared and he stood up again, unsteadily.

"How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Better," Harry said.

"Good," Snape nodded. "Now, tell me what I'm thinking."

Harry looked confused. Tell him what he was thinking? 

"I'm sorry sir, what?" 

"What am I thinking right now, Potter?" Snape looked impatient.

Then Harry heard it. He could hear all the voices inside the heads of all the people in the room. It was almost deafening. He struggled to tune them all out and concentrate on Snape. The other students in the room, even the Slytherins, looked at him expectantly.

"You're thinking that I'm an insufferable prat," Harry said at last.

Snape almost smiled. Almost.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Very few people have the strength of mind to focus on one voice in a room of many. Five points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors gasped. Snape had never given them points.

"And five points _from Slytherin," Snape whipped his head around to glare at Malfoy, who looked horrified. "Because the last thing I wanted today was Harry Potter poking around in my head."_

The Slytherins looked aghast. They had lost five points from their own house leader, how embarrassing. Harry could hear all their thoughts, which mostly centred on being angry with Malfoy. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione, squinting his eyes as he tried to hear them.

_Please don't let him find out about his underwear. Please don't let him find out about his underwear..._

"Ron!" Harry gasped. "What did you do with my underwear?"

Ron flinched, "Ummm, well, I didn't have a clean pair left this morning so, ahh..."

"Ewwww!" Hermione covered her face.

"I was going to wash them!" Ron protested.

"Just keep them," Harry said.

Snape continued with the day's lesson, after reassuring Harry that the potion would wear off in less than an hour. But Harry took advantage of it while it lasted. He glanced from person to person, drowning out the other voices. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he was having too much fun. 

He discovered that this was not the first time Ron had borrowed his underwear, that Hermione thought Seamus was cute, and that Neville had lost Trevor, _again. His eyes fell on Malfoy. __This should be good, thought Harry. He concentrated hard, and the other voices gradually disappeared, until only Malfoy's remained. Only, from Malfoy it was more like feelings than an actual voice. It was like Harry could feel what Malfoy was feeling. And Harry didn't like what Malfoy was feeling. It was like being trapped. Malfoy was extremely unhappy. He seemed to realize that his fellow Slytherins weren't really his friends; they merely tolerated him because his father was so fearsome. He was lonely. Draco Malfoy was lonely. Harry found this hard to understand. Malfoy appeared to be one of the most popular boys in school. Almost every girl, and some of the boys, were in love with him. Yet Malfoy felt alone. He laughed at Hermione for coming from a family of Muggles, and slandered Ron's family for not being as rich as he was, but Harry felt that down, at the bottom of Malfoy's nearly non-existent soul, he wished his family was even half as loving as theirs were. _

Then Harry got a flash. It was brief, like lightning, and just as bright. He barely made out what was going on. It appeared to be Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Harry willed the flash back into his mind, trying to discern the picture. Draco was there too, he was fourteen, maybe fifteen. Lucius was yelling, no screaming, and raising his arm. Harry jerked in his seat. Lucius was beating his son. Harry had always imagined Lucius Malfoy as being an evil man, but Draco was his only heir, his only son. Harry felt no one could be that cruel but obviously he was wrong. 

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise class had ended, and that Malfoy could see him staring.

"What? You like what you see, Potter?" he sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled, gathering up his books.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione and started heading out of class.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape called. "I'd like a moment with you."

Malfoy sighed and told the Slytherins to go on without him. Outside the class room, Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to go ahead.

"I need to talk to Malfoy," he said.

"Gonna give him a piece of your mind, I hope," Ron grinned wickedly. "Y'know, Fred and George taught me this hex that would make him think he's a girl for a whole week!"

Harry laughed at the thought of Malfoy wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Thanks, Ron, but I just need a word with him, you go on ahead, I'll meet you after Quidditch practice."

Ron and Hermione waved as they turned and left. Harry leaned against the wall and waited. He heard snippets of Snape lecturing Malfoy on how dangerous it could be to mix up ingredients for a potion, and Malfoy apologizing profusely for his behaviour. Malfoy appeared a few moments later.

"Stalking me now, eh Potter?" Draco leered at him. "I knew you were sad, but really, this is a little much."

"Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hey, look, what I did in there, that was just a joke. I thought maybe you'd start laying eggs or something, I never thought you'd be able to read minds. I can only imagine what Snape was thinking. I almost felt sorry for you."

"Yeah, well about that," Harry ran a hand through his ruffled black hair, exposing his scar. "I could, uh, see in your mind too."

Draco looked mildly suspicious, "And? What did you see?"

"Well, I saw your dad."

"What? I wasn't even thinking about my dad. I thought you could just hear what I was thinking," Malfoy said.

"That's the way it was from everyone else, but from you I got feelings and, well, memories, I guess. Memories of your dad, two or three years ago, and he was hitting-"

Harry was cut off as Draco grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the dungeon wall.

"Look, Potter," he growled menacingly. "What goes on in my family is no concern of yours. I don't need your pity or your understanding. What I do need is for you to leave me the hell alone."

Snape appeared at the door.

"Draco!" he snapped. "I'd hate to take away more points from Slytherin. Move along, both of you."

Draco let Harry drop back to the floor. Harry brushed himself off.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was such a big deal. I just thought, maybe if you wanted to talk about it-"

Malfoy snorted with laughter.

"Talk about it! With you? Thanks, but no thanks, Potter, I'll just go cry in a corner."

And with that, Draco turned and stalked off, but there was a falter in his step. Harry knew he'd pushed Draco's buttons the wrong way, which was not at all what he had planned on doing. Harry straightened his glasses on his nose and hurried off for Quidditch practice.

Shaking his head regretfully, Harry trudged into the broom shed after practice was finished. He had been very distracted during practice, and as such had not played very well. It took him forever to find the snitch and even when he did find it he couldn't catch it. He almost got knocked over by a bludger on more than one occasion. In fact, he had been so out of form that the other players wondered if he was sick.

"What happened out there?" Ron asked when Harry emerged from the shed.

"Dunno," Harry lied. "Guess that potion had more of an effect on me than I thought. My head's still spinning a bit."

Ron nodded in understanding. The potion had worn off before practice, but Harry could still feel some residual effects. He could feel that Ron knew he was fibbing at least a little bit and he knew that Hermione was in the library studying. But then, he didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that. He and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry collapsed exhausted, into one of the armchairs. The fireplace was glowing with a freshly lit fire, flames leaping up the chimney and creating dancing shadows across the walls.

"Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. The images from Malfoy's past had been playing through his head all day. After analysing them over and over Harry had realised that Lucius had, in fact, not been raising his arm to beat his son, but had had his wand in hand. He had been placing a spell on his son, or hexing him, or something equally unpleasant. Harry could only imagine the horrid things Lucius had done to Draco.

"It's just that I got some disturbing feelings from some of the people in potions class today, and it's been bothering me a little bit, that's all. It'll pass," Harry figured this wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Ooh, ooh, did you get anything good from Snape?" Ron looked excited.

Harry grinned, trying to think back to what Snape had been thinking.

"Hmmm, I don't think I really paid much attention to him. Ahh, he's giving you a bad mark on your last essay, that's about all I can remember."

"Well, that's crap," Ron snuggled back into his seat.

"But I did get some interesting stuff from you, you panty thief," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. It's just that the house elves do a nicer job on your laundry cause you're 'special' or whatever. I only have so many pairs of underwear and yours always smell so nice-"

"You smell my underwear!" Harry gaped.

At that moment the portrait swung open and Seamus slipped through.

"I think I came into this conversation at the wrong time," he smiled, having heard Harry's last exclamation.

Ron's cheeks had turned a bright shade of scarlet which matched his hair.

"I have homework to do!" he proclaimed and ran away up the stairs to the boys dorm.

Seamus and Harry sputtered with laughter. Seamus fell into the armchair beside Harry and warmed his hands by the fire.

"So I heard about the little fiasco you had in Potions today," he said.

"Oh, God, don't remind me, please," Harry said, covering his face with his hands.

"Sorry," Seamus apologized. "Just wanted to congratulate you on getting us some points. And from Snape, no less!"

Harry managed a smile, "Why don't you go visit Hermione in the library?"

"Why, did she ask for me?" Seamus asked, confused. 

"No, I just think she might like seeing you," Harry smiled. "Or at least, that's the impression I got from her today in Potions."

Seamus looked perplexed for a moment, and then realisation dawned on him and he grinned wickedly.

"Oooh, is that so?" he asked.

Harry nodded. Seamus bounded up from his chair and dashed back out through the portrait. Harry laughed and settled back into his chair. He was now alone in the common room. The fire crackled and Harry found himself mesmerized by the patterns the flames created. He imagined he saw images in them, much like one would when looking at clouds. Harry's eyes slowly drifted shut, and a deep sleep fell over him.

Draco was curled in a ball on his four poster bed. His pale face was streaked with tears and he was grateful he had skipped dinner. If Crabbe and Goyle saw him like this, they would think he was a sissy, or worse, they might spread it around the school. Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and sniffled. After the confrontation with Potter in the hallway, Draco had been forced to remember that day, two years ago, which he had tried so hard to forget. 

He had come home to Malfoy Manor for Christmas break. He was excited because he was pretty sure his father had gotten him the new broomstick he had been waiting for. However, the moment he stepped inside his father had decked him. Draco had flown backwards, smashing into the wall, the wind knocked out of him.

"Why have I been cursed with such an idiot child!?" his father was screaming, among other choice words.

To this day, Draco was unaware of what he had done to merit such an outburst from his father; normally they got on quite well. He only remembered his father hitting him again, then raising his wand and muttering something in Latin. Draco felt a searing pain in his stomach and vomited blood. He sank to his knees, choking and gasping. It felt as though someone had reached into his abdomen and was rearranging his organs. It was the worst kind of pain he had ever felt in his life. To make matters worse, his materialistic mother did not care. She was either never around or pretended not to notice when Lucius began beating him. 

So it had continued for the next two years. Draco now dreaded going home. Whenever school was out or a vacation loomed in the distance, he could feel the knot of fear growing in his stomach. He would see Mrs. Weasley kissing her children goodbye, and he would turn green with envy. After years of taunting Ron for having a poor family, Draco felt he would give up everything he had to have a family like that. A family who would love and care for him, no matter what.

Draco sobbed and rolled over. Now Potter knew. That was what made it even worse. His arch rival knew he secretly hated his life. What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is much more interesting, trust me.  Secret meetings and lies and scandals.  All that good stuff.  Please review!

**Chapter 2**

The Great Hall hummed with voices the next morning at breakfast. All the Gryffindors were giddy with the knowledge that Snape had given them points. The Slytherins meanwhile, kept shooting dirty looks in Harry's direction.

"It's bloody well time he gave us some points," Dean Thomas was saying. "We've certainly earned them, with all the crap we put up with from him."

Several others came to thank Harry for a job well done, but he was not paying attention. He had a distant look of mild consternation. Like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

With a great swooping noise, the owls arrived with the morning post. Hedwig landed, with a letter in her beak for Harry. He unfolded it carefully and read it.

_We need to talk. Tonight, __11:00 pm__, broom shed._

_Draco_

Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table, but Malfoy was facing away from him. Harry patted Hedwig, then sent her back off, with the rest of the owls. 

"Secret admirer?" Ron inquired.

"What?" Harry asked, snapping from his train of thought.

Ron nodded towards the parchment Harry was holding, "You got a note. Is it a secret admirer?"

"Oh, no, it's just, um, a reminder from Sirius that I'll be staying with him this summer," Harry lied.

"It's only October," Ron said. "He must think you have a very poor memory."

"Yes," Harry said, his mind wandering off again.

The rest of the day passed very slowly. Harry was anxious to meet with Malfoy. He wanted to know what the Slytherin was interested in talking about. He tried to catch Malfoy's eye during Potions, their last class of the day, but the other boy kept his eyes averted. Snape however, paid much attention to Harry. He seemed determined to atone for the sin of giving him points yesterday, and did so by taking ten points from Gryffindor, for no well defined reason. He also lectured Harry for having not paid close enough attention to his ingredients, therefore resulting in the mind-reading potion he had created. By the end of class, Harry was ready to scream or pull out his hair, or both.

The day was made worse with memories of the nightmares Harry had had the night before, when he fell asleep in front of the fire in the common room. He had dreamt he was at Malfoy Manor and he could hear screams coming from the dungeons, followed by the sounds of knives and whips. He was looking for something, but he wasn't sure what, and the halls were so dark he doubted if he could find it anyway. The nightmare had ended when Lucius Malfoy appeared, snarling evilly. Harry had screamed and jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat. The dream was enough to make him change his entire perspective of Draco Malfoy and the torture he lived at home. Why, it made the Dursleys look positively loving.

Harry lay in bed, wide awake. He checked his watch again. It was 10:23 pm, two minutes later than the last time he'd checked. After Potions, Harry had ventured out to the Quidditch pitch, where the Slytherins were practising. He had sat down to watch them, but it only lasted ten minutes or so, before one of their chasers came down and snapped at him to quit spying and go away. He was there long enough to see that Draco was just as preoccupied as he was. Draco got hit by a bludger in the first two minutes of practice and fell off his broom. He narrowly avoided hitting the ground, but was saved by the keeper, who swooped down to catch him.

10:26 pm. 

"Screw it," Harry said, throwing off the covers.

He stealthily made his way down to the common room and out the door. He had his invisibility cloak wrapped around him, to avoid detection by Filch or Mrs. Norris. Harry silently dashed through the dark, empty hallways until he was outside. Harry always felt a chill when he saw the Forbidden Forest at night time. It looked so much more, well, forbidding, than it did during the day. He padded quietly across the dewy evening grass towards the broom shed. It was cold out and a mist was creeping in, making it hard to see.

Harry reached the shed and slipped inside. To his surprise, Malfoy was already there, sitting against one of the walls. A candle was glowing softly on one of the broom shelves, casting a tender light over Malfoy's features. The light made him look forlorn, as though the world had tossed him away, like so much trash, and forgotten he existed.

Harry took off the invisibility cloak.

"Hey," he said softly.

Malfoy looked at him and stood up, brushing away a stray strand of silvery hair, "Hi."

There was an awkward silence. Harry looked at his feet, then back at Malfoy, the candlelight still playing over his features, making him look exotically attractive-

_Stop it, Harry's mind warned, __Malfoy is NOT attractive._

"So, umm," Harry's voice faltered. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, sitting back down again and gesturing to the ground. "Have a seat."

Harry took a few steps forwards and gracefully dropped to the ground facing Draco. He waited patiently for the Slytherin to gather his thoughts.

"Okay, you're just about the last person on earth who I enjoy being around, but unfortunately you are also the one person who knows about what my father does," Draco said. "I just want to make sure that you're not going to go around telling people that he routinely curses me.  I wouldn't want anyone to start thinking that a Malfoy was weak."

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. What was going on?

"You asked me here to make sure I wouldn't ruin your reputation?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why else would I want to talk to you?"

"Wh- uh, I dunno, I just," Harry stammered, at a loss for words.

"You just what?" Draco leaned forward.

"I thought you wanted to actually talk about what happened. To get things off your chest, y'know?"

"Potter, did Snape give you an insanity draught, because you are absolutely the last person who I would go to with my family problems," Draco said, standing up.

Harry was caught off guard as Draco began leaving.

"I have dreams!" Harry called stupidly, trying to get Draco to come back.

Malfoy turned and looked over his shoulder.

"So do I, you moron."

"No, I mean I have dreams about you," Harry clarified.

"Okay, I'm flattered and all, but-"

"No, no," Harry cut him off. "Not _those kind of dreams. I've had dreams of what your dad did to you. So even if you don't want to talk about it, I need you to because I want these dreams to go away."_

Draco looked torn. He wanted to leave. Wanted oh so badly to turn and run away. From everything. But something held him there. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw sincerity. He just wanted to know what was going on. Draco reluctantly returned to his spot on the floor and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to decide where to begin.

Harry listened patiently while Draco related the whole history, from that fateful Christmas when he was fourteen, right up until the past summer. Harry was horrified to hear some of the things Lucius had done: potions in Draco's food which made him violently ill; being locked in the dungeon for days on end with no food; being whipped in front of guests at one of his father's dinner parties.

By the time he was finished, Draco felt like a fool. He had just told the person he hated the most in the world, except for his father, what he had kept bottled up inside for years. He could feel hot tears stinging his cheeks, running down his face. _Shit, I don't want him to see me cry._

"Get out of here now," Draco said, trying to hide his face. "I hope your nightmares go away."

Harry didn't move. How could he have been so wrong about one person? No wonder Malfoy had such a disagreeable disposition. He lived the kind of life someone in a prison did. Only it was worse because the warden was his own father.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Harry asked quietly. "You could've told Dumbledore, he would've done something."

Draco laughed.

"Are you kidding me? If my father found out, he'd rip me to shreds. Literally. Now go."

Harry remained motionless.

"Fine!" Draco shouted. "I'll go!"

He jumped up to leave. Harry sprang to his feet and grabbed Malfoy by the sleeve of his shirt, spinning him around. His grey eyes were red and puffy from crying. The look on his face was one of defeat, complete and utter surrender. 

Harry barely realised what he was doing. He pulled Malfoy into his arms. Draco stiffened at first, then melted into the embrace, burying his head into Harry's shoulder and crying. Harry tightened his grip around Draco's body, pulling him closer. He could feel the other boy's heartbeat against his chest. Draco gripped Harry tightly. He let a lifetime's worth of anger and pain flow out with his tears. His whole body trembled as he clutched Harry, willing all the memories to go away.

After a few moments, Draco regained his composure slightly and looked up at Harry. Harry looked baffled, as if he didn't understand his own actions. Harry was about to let go and tell Malfoy he was sorry if he had pushed him too far, when Draco kissed him.

It was soft and desperate. Draco's lips were hot and salty from his tears. Harry was too startled to move. It didn't matter though, Draco jerked away almost as soon as their lips had touched. His eyes darted wildly around the room. He staggered a few steps back, looking shocked.

"I, I, ugh!" Draco looked terrified.

He turned and ran, nearly breaking the shed door off its hinges. Harry called out for him to stop, but it was no use. Draco disappeared into the night. Harry snatched his cloak up from the floor and blew out the candle.

Once he was safely back in his own bed, Harry replayed the night's events in his head. He could still taste Malfoy on his lips, still feel his heart against him. His stomach fluttered with the thought of kissing Malfoy.

After several hours of tossing in his covers, Harry decided he would pretend that nothing had happened. He had learned what he wanted from Draco, there was no need to go chasing around for him anymore. He would return to classes tomorrow, and nothing would change. 

Except everything.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it seems like in every Harry/Draco story, Lucius is a big dink who beats his son, but trust me, I have a really good and different reason that you'll find out in the end.  

**Chapter 3**

Something screeched in the distance of the Forbidden Forest. Harry whirled to face the noise, but saw nothing. The darkness surrounding him was intense, almost tangible. His heart was thumping so hard in his chest he feared it might burst out. He broke into a run, dodging branches and jumping over fallen logs. He didn't remember how he had gotten here, only that he needed to get out. 

He tripped suddenly over a root and fell roughly in a pile of leaves. He could hear something coming, crashing through the bushes. Harry struggled to get up, but his foot had become stuck under the branch. Harry was panicking now, ripping at his pant leg, trying to break free. He could still hear the creature, coming closer, until it crashed right out in front of him.

"Harry!" Draco cried.

"Malfoy?" Harry's heart began calming down. "For fuck's sake, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Malfoy smiled seductively. He reached down and easily untangled Harry's foot. Harry stood up and grabbed Malfoy, kissing him hard. Draco responded immediately, parting his lips slightly. Their tongues entwined. When they broke apart, breathless, Harry sighed in satisfaction. Then his face contorted with horror.

Draco's face had taken on an evil appearance.  His eyes were glowing a deep red, and his lips were twisted in a vicious sneer.  Draco laughed, a terrible noise, and raised his wand.

"_Avada Ked-"_

"NOOOO!" Harry screamed.

Harry bolted upright in his bed, panting. Lights flared, blinding him.

"What's going on?" Ron was yelling, jumping out of his bed.

All the boys were running over to Harry, who was covered in a cold sweat and shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"You look terrible!"

Harry waved a hand in dismissal. He rubbed his forehead. His scar did not hurt, confirming that this had not only been a nightmare from Voldemort, but that his talk with Draco last night had not cured him of these awful dreams.  The dreams seemed to be warning him of something, but what?

"I'm okay, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all."

He took a few unsteady breaths, willing his heart to stop pounding. The boys looked rather unconvinced.

"You haven't had that bad a dream in some time, Harry," Ron said. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Harry nodded. He looked out the window. The sun was beginning to peek out over the horizon. Golden rays drifted lazily into the room, showering the walls with rainbows. It all seemed so happy and magical. Everything his nightmare had not been. Harry checked his watch. 6:48 am.

"Might as well get up," he said, rolling out of bed.

He stumbled into the bathroom and inspected himself in the mirror. He was very pale and his skin was still gleaming from the sweat. He ran some cold water and splashed his face. Events from last night replayed in his mind; Malfoy's face looking sexy in the candlelight was the main picture. Harry shook his head vigorously in an attempt to purge the thought from his mind. But he could tell it wasn't going to be that easy.

"So, Potter got in late last night," Seamus grinned at breakfast, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"What? I, I did not," Harry protested meekly.

"Sure, I heard you open the door when you came back. You were panting as though you'd just run a marathon," Seamus said.

"Oh, Harry, do tell," Hermione said. "Where were you off to last night?"

"Secret snog session with that secret admirer perhaps?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry said, a little too quickly. "I just, I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep, but I almost ran into Filch, so I had to high-tail it back to the dorm."

"You had your invisibility cloak," Seamus pointed out. "Filch wouldn't have seen you. Now quit lying, you git, and tell us what naughtiness you were up to."

Hermione giggled at the thought of Harry being naughty.

"You shush," Harry hissed.

Over the buzz of activity in the Great Hall at breakfast, Harry spotted Malfoy enter. He walked briskly to his table and sat down, saying nothing to his fellow Slytherins and keeping his eyes averted from the Gryffindor table.

Harry sighed inwardly. Maybe forgetting last night wouldn't be as easy as he had previously thought. Despite the fact that Malfoy was carefully looking away from him, Harry couldn't help but notice how good he looked. A strand of platinum hair fell into Draco's eyes, and he promptly brushed them away in a fluid motion. Harry didn't realise he was staring, but Seamus did.

"Oh, quick! He's looking at the Slytherin table! Who is it!"

Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Neville stood up, rather suspiciously, and started pointing out Slytherin girls who might be possibilities.

"Millicent Bullstrode?" Ron inquired. "Please say no."

Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't snogging last night," Harry said, weakly.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't out last night with any of them," Harry growled. "Would you just stop it? All of you."

They sat down, looking rather ashamed, except for Seamus who was still staring intently at the Slytherins.

"Honestly," Harry continued. "All I did last night was go for a walk because I couldn't sleep. Yes I had my invisibility cloak, but when I saw Filch I freaked and ran without thinking. I was not out with a girl, or anyone for that matter. Now would you all just leave me alone?"

They hung their heads in embarrassment. Apologies were muttered throughout. Seamus looked about ready to jump out of his seat.

"You're such a liar!" he cried. "If you really hadn't been out, you wouldn't be making such a big deal about this! Now, c'mon, please tell us who it was. We tell you all of our sexcapades. Right 'Moine?"

Hermione turned a lovely shade of rose.

"Be quiet, you prat!" she hissed.

Attention immediately turned from Harry to Seamus and Hermione. Ron began interrogating them, wanting to know every detail, some of which Harry could have done without. Harry shovelled the last of his breakfast into his mouth and stood to leave. 

As he walked away, Seamus called after him, "I'm not done with you yet, Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes and headed for Herbology.

Harry felt nervous when he entered Potions at the end of the day. This was the only class he had with Malfoy. He was wondering if the Slytherin would ignore him, like he had at breakfast, or make some snarky comment as usual. When Snape appeared, Malfoy was still missing. Harry wondered if he was skipping class.

Snape started the lesson, droning about restorative draughts and healing potions. He was just about to let them start working when Draco came running in.

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy," Snape scowled.

"I know, I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot one of my books in my room and had to run back to get it," Draco explained, out of breath.

"Alright," Snape said. "No harm done. To work everyone."

They all began chopping up ingredients and heating up their cauldrons.

"Bloody unfair, if you ask me," Ron muttered. "If that'd been you or me, Snape would've taken points. Stupid Malfoy. Let's throw something at him."

"Shhh, Ron, Snape'll hear you," Harry said.

They got back to work on their potion. Malfoy watched Harry preparing a mandrake root. He was delicately slicing small pieces and adding them to his cauldron. He looked damn sexy. _Stop it, Malfoy thought, __concentrate__ on Potions._

After the unexpected turn of events last night, Malfoy had sprinted straight back to his dorm. He had narrowly avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris. Once back in his bed, Draco tried to think over what he had done. He didn't even like Potter. Harry always got the special treatment; everyone loved him. He was rich and famous and handsome. _No, Draco, he is NOT handsome. _

Draco had felt so awful last night. Sitting in the candlelight waiting for Harry to arrive, he had wondered exactly why he had asked Harry to come. Was it really to make sure he didn't tell anyone? Or had he actually wanted to confide in someone the terror he had been living. Harry had listened politely, never interrupting. It had made Malfoy feel extremely calm that someone would listen to him, really listen. Then he had started crying. It was embarrassing. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, least of all Harry. But when Harry had hugged him, he felt safe. Wrapped in Harry's arms he had felt like he could let go of his troubles, if only for a few moments. Harry had felt so nice and strong and warm, and then..._and then you kissed him._

_You kissed Harry Potter, you twat._

Malfoy snapped himself out of his reverie and saw Snape approach Potter and that blasted Weasley.

"Boys, this is shoddy work," Snape commented.

"Umm," Harry stammered, looking to Ron for help. "Well..."

"Professor!" Malfoy called. "I could use a little help over here!"

Snape glowered at them for a moment longer before heading over towards Malfoy. Harry looked past Snape to Malfoy, who winked at him. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Was it just me or did Malfoy just save our butts?" Ron asked.

Harry was silent. Draco had winked at him! Was he happy? Or sad? Or angry?

"Earth to Potter?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Ron, what were you saying?"

"I said I think Malfoy purposely got us out of trouble with Snape. Why would he do that?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. "Maybe he grew a heart."

Ron snorted.

"Yeah, right. The only thing Malfoy will ever love is himself."

Harry pretended not to hear Ron's last comment. 

The rest of class passed quickly, with Harry and Ron's potion exploding in their faces, much to the amusement of the Slytherins and to Snape's dismay. As class ended, Malfoy strode over to them.

"Nice work, boys," he drawled.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"These notes did you a lot of good today, didn't they?" Malfoy said, sifting through Harry's notebook.

Not wanting to look suspicious, Harry snatched his notebook away from Draco.

"Sod off, Malfoy," he repeated.

Malfoy smirked and walked away. 

"What a jerk," Ron said under his breath and began gathering up his books.

Harry quickly turned to the page Draco had been looking at and found a small scrap of paper lying among his notes.

_Astronomy tower, __midnight__.___

Harry smiled.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Seamus," Ron shook his head.

"Would you quit worrying already?" Seamus asked. "It's going to be fine, I've taken care of everything."

Seamus had cornered Ron after dinner and proposed what he liked to call 'The Master Plan', which consisted basically of following Harry if he went out again to see what he was up to. Ron was sceptical at first, as Seamus' plans normally involved much confusion, noise and humiliation. However, the curiosity of finding out just what Harry was sneaking off for had overcome him. Dean and Neville had turned down Seamus' offer, preferring to stay out of trouble. And of course, both Ron and Seamus knew better than to mention anything to Hermione.

"He'll take his invisibility cloak again," Ron warned.

"Taken care of," Seamus reassured him.

They went to bed, but neither went to sleep. Ron, who's bed was next to Harry's, kept a close eye on the dark haired boy until he stirred around midnight. Harry smoothly slipped out of bed and snatched his cloak out of the chest at the foot of his bed. Ron noticed what Seamus had done. There was a small owl feather sewn onto the hood. Once Harry had the cloak on, Ron could see the feather floating in mid-air. It was small, but would be easy to follow. As soon as Harry had exited the room, Ron and Seamus got up to follow him. They noiselessly tip toed down the stairs to the common room, where the portrait hole was just closing.

"Quick, or we'll loose him," Seamus whispered.

They crawled out the portrait hole, and caught a glimpse of the floating feather going around a corner. They crept through the shadows, being careful not to follow too close behind. After a few moments, Ron determined their destination.

_Astronomy tower, he mouthed to Seamus, who nodded in agreement. They were approaching the astronomy tower, and as they did, Ron realised they hadn't thought of how to get into the room without being noticed. Ron began sweating. If Harry found them, he'd be furious. The last thing he needed right now was to have Harry angry with him. _

They watched as the door to the astronomy tower opened and the floating feather entered it. It closed with a soft click.

"What do we do now?" Ron whispered.

"Follow me," Seamus said.

Seamus began counting bricks on the wall. He ran his fingers along the cracks until he found a small crack. He pressed his finger into it and a section of the wall moved away. Ron saw a staircase, dimly lit by torches. 

"I didn't know this was here," Ron gawped.

Seamus grinned, and motioned for him to follow. The wall closed behind them as the made their way up the stairs. The stairs lead to a small alcove with a bench in it. Seamus sat and pressed the brick directly in front of him. It became transparent, allowing a view of the entire room below them. They could see Harry, who had removed his cloak, moving towards another figure.

"Mission accomplished!" Seamus said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

Harry had a funny feeling as he entered the tower. Like someone was watching him. He was sure he had avoided Filch and his damned cat, but there was always the possibility that someone had seen him. The room in the tower was vast, with high ceilings to house the gigantic telescopes they used in astronomy class. There were large tapestries hanging on the walls, which the moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated.

"Glad you came."

Harry whipped his head around to see Draco leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Um, right," Harry said. "Me too."

_Ugh, you idiot, Harry chastised himself, __that__ sounded brilliantly stupid. _

Draco seemed not to have noticed. He pushed himself off the wall and faced Harry.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Malfoy said. "My behaviour was... strange."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, feeling somewhat disappointed. "You needed comforting. I'm just glad I could help."

Draco chewed on his bottom lip nervously. He had grappled all day with the fact that he found Harry attractive. Harry, whom he had hated for so long. 

"Look, Malfoy," Harry said after a slight pause. "I know we haven't really gotten along-"

"That's putting it mildly."

"-but I feel terrible for being so rotten all this time, and I just wanted you to know that if you need anything else-"

"Well there is one thing," Draco said.

"Sure anything. What is it?"

Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him forcefully. Harry was caught completely off guard and staggered back a few steps, his scar tingling with pain at the intensity of the kiss. Draco kept a grip on Harry's shoulders, pulling him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist, amazed at how well they fit together. Draco's lips were warm and tasted spicy, like pepper. Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry allowed his mouth to open slightly, and Draco's tongue invaded him. 

Draco had never imagined this. Not in his wildest dreams. Being in the astronomy tower at midnight, snogging Harry Potter was just about the last thing he thought he'd ever do. Yet here he was, and enjoying it too. Draco allowed his hands to travel along Harry's chest, and played with the waistband of his pyjamas. He tentatively reached a hand inside. Harry moaned and broke their passionate kiss, throwing his head back.

"Oh, God!"

Seamus quickly placed his hand on the brick in front of him. It became opaque once more. He looked over at Ron, who's eyes were wide with horror.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I tried to leave a little time between updates, and again I couldn't help myself.  I was oh so pleased to find out I had a repeat reviewer: Cat Samwise who reviewed twice.  I don't know why this pleased me, but it did.  I see that lots of you were hoping for some smut.  I hate to disappoint, but that was it.  I didn't want to be too dirty on my first ever story in case people thought that's all I could write.  But fear not, my next story will be full of sex.  For now, just imagine what Harry and Draco got up to in that tower; personally, I think they shagged each other blind.

**Chapter 4**

A pair of round glasses peaked around the doorframe. Harry scanned the room. He heard the deep, resonating rumble of Neville snoring. As far as he could tell, they were all asleep. Harry slipped into the room. He was carrying his invisibility cloak, having found the feather on it. He didn't know how it had gotten there, but until he did, he figured it was best not to use it. 

"_Lumos!" several voices declared._

Harry squinted as four wands illuminated the room. He threw a hand in front of his face to block the light.

"What the? What's going on?" Harry managed to croak, a sinking feeling developing in his stomach.

"Why don't you tell us?" Ron suggested nastily. "Seamus and I saw you tonight."

Harry's heart dropped. _Oh, no. _

"Umm, pardon?" Harry's mind raced to find an excuse. "I was just-"

"Snogging Malfoy!" Seamus roared. "Of all the people I could have imagined, he was the last. Well, second last after Ron."

"Hey!" Ron protested.

Harry's cheeks burned. He became quite interested with his feet.

"Well?" Ron demanded. "You've got some explaining to do. I need to know just what was going on or else I'm going to have some very disturbing nightmares."

"Yeah," Neville squeaked. "That's bloody disgusting, Harry."

"Did you tell everyone?" Harry glared at Ron and Seamus.

"Of course we did," Seamus said.

"You were following me? What's wrong with the two of you? You were the ones who sewed this feather on my cloak! Honestly, you couldn't just leave me alone, could you?" Harry spat.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to follow you if you had just told us at breakfast," Seamus reasoned.

Ron's head looked as if it was about to explode. He hated Malfoy more than anyone, and now to find out that his best friend was, well, with him, it was just too much.

"What? And have you all scream with shock and nausea so that the whole school could find out? I think not. Besides, at breakfast I wasn't really sure what was going on."

"Well, why don't you enlighten us, _Potter?" Ron growled._

Harry cringed. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. He knew Ron would never be able to deal with something like this. Hermione maybe, and the rest of the guys once they got used to the idea, but Ron was another story. 

"I, I can't," Harry said.

"And why not?" Seamus scowled.

"Because it's personal stuff about Draco, and it's not my place to tell."

"Oh, so it's Draco now, is it?" Ron advanced on Harry. "I thought I knew you, Harry. I thought you were intelligent enough to stay away from trash like Malfoy!"

"Don't call him that!" Harry warned.

"What would you prefer then? Cretin, garbage, bastard-"

Ron barely even saw it coming. Harry's right fist connected with Ron's jaw with a sickening _crack. Ron staggered backwards and hit the wall. His eyes burned and he launched himself at Harry. They smashed into the door behind Harry, busting it off it's hinges. They fell to the floor, swearing and thrashing. Gryffindors from the other dorm rooms had appeared, wondering what all the noise was about. Hermione wandered into the hallway and gasped._

"Oh, my God! What are you doing?!"

She rushed in and pulled Ron off from on top of Harry. Harry's nose was gushing blood and Ron had a nice bruise developing over his left eye.

"This, this, this _prat, was snogging Draco Malfoy in the astronomy tower!" Ron screamed._

"Shut up, you idiot," Harry snarled, holding his nose.

A general uproar arose among the assembled Gryffindors. Was it true? Had the Boy Who Lived really been caught in a make-out session with the school's number one prick? Or was this some sort of practical joke?

"You were what?" Hermione looked revolted, yet doubtful.

"Am I not allowed a private life?" Harry bellowed, throwing evil looks at the rest of the Gryffindors.

Grudgingly, they dispersed, but not without a lot of whispering and pointing in Harry's direction. Seamus and Dean were managing to hold Ron back, while they all went into their dorm. Hermione uttered a restorative charm and the door fixed itself back into place. 

"Here, Harry, hold still," Hermione carefully tilted Harry's chin and charmed away his bleeding nose. Harry sniffed experimentally and then nodded his thanks.

Seamus and Dean were still holding Ron still, who was muttering curses and shooting dirty looks at Harry. Neville looked petrified, glancing nervously from Ron to Harry, worried another fight might break out.

"Now," Hermione said softly. "I think a few of us have some explaining to do."

"That's for bloody sure," Ron hissed under his breath.

'Ron, why don't you go first?" Hermione said.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong! I only-"

"Followed me around as though I needed checking up on!" Harry finished. "What I do on my own time is no concern of yours!"

"It is when it involves _him!" Ron answered. "How could you Harry? After everything he's done to you? To us?"_

Ron had stopped struggling against Dean and Seamus. The look on his face had turned from anger to sadness. Ron simply couldn't understand what had happened to compel Harry to do what he had done. 

"I, I," Harry was at a loss for words. "I just felt sorry for him, I guess."

"_You felt sorry for __him?" Seamus' eyes widened with surprise. "Harry, he's got all the Slytherins waiting on him hand and foot. His parents buy him the most expensive things. He is spoiled rotten and he always gets his way. Why on earth would you feel sorry for him?"_

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair, looking confused. He stood from where he was sitting on his bed and paced around the room. He didn't feel right telling his friends personal things about Malfoy's life. It really wasn't his place to tell. He loved his friends dearly and didn't want to lie to them, but he also didn't want to lose the precious trust he seemed to have gained from Malfoy. 

"Okay, remember that day in potions when Malfoy switched my ingredients and I was able to read everyone's thoughts?" Harry asked.

They nodded in recollection.

"Well, I just got some disturbing stuff from Malfoy. Really unnerving. I felt very bad for him afterwards. Then he decided he wanted to talk to me about it last 

night-"

"So that's where you were!" Seamus cried.

"And I just listened to his problems, but he got very upset and I, um, comforted him a little, except then some unexpected stuff happened."

Harry traced a finger over his scar absentmindedly. He was unsure of what his friends reactions would be. He was fearful of Ron having another outburst and attacking him again. Ron still looked upset, but was in control. Hermione appeared deep in concentration.

"How do you feel about him, Harry?" she asked at last.

Harry was taken aback. How did he feel about Draco? He wasn't sure even he knew the answer. He had definitely had a good time tonight in the astronomy tower, but was there more than that? He certainly didn't love Draco, it was far too early in their non-relationship for that. In fact, he didn't know if he even liked Draco. They fought all the time, he was pompous and arrogant and he just got on Harry's nerves. But he had enjoyed being around him tonight. 

"I'm not sure," Harry confessed. "Last night, I just wanted to help him get some stuff off his mind, but tonight, tonight was...ugh, I don't even know what tonight was."

"I do," Ron said with a grimace.

Hermione gave him a warning look. She didn't want McGonagall to hear any more noise and come storming in. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes. They were sore and it was getting late. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up in the morning, everything back to normal. He knew it wasn't possible. Knowing Seamus, the entire school would know by noon, if not sooner. The other Gryffindors were already suspicious, not knowing whether earlier events were a joke or not. 

"You have a Quidditch match tomorrow, you know," Neville interrupted.

Harry's heart sank into his stomach. He had completely forgotten his match. What was worse, it was against Slytherin. What would he do? Malfoy would probably revert to his usual competitive, smart-ass self, leaving Harry to feel bad if Gryffindor won. 

"Let's just all go to bed," Hermione said, rising to return to her room, "And no rudeness from the two of you, you've caused enough trouble already," she added, pointing to Ron and Seamus.

Seamus appeared disgusted yet satisfied, having gotten to the bottom of the Harry Potter Love Mystery. Ron was a different story. He gave Harry a filthy look before crawling under his covers.

"Ron-" Harry started but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it right now," Ron said coldly. "Just give me some time."

Harry clenched his jaw. The next few days were going to be difficult.

Everyone stopped talking. They looked at him expectantly as he made his way to his house table for breakfast. He gazed quizzically around the vast room, earning strange glances from his fellow students.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he slipped into his seat. "Everyone's staring at me."

"They're wondering about last night," Hermione whispered to him.

Harry grew angry and glowered at Ron.

"Tell the whole school, is that it then?" he snapped.

Ron held up his hands in retreat and shook his head.

"Wasn't me, although maybe you should take a look at this. Seems Seamus and I weren't the only one's spying on you," Ron handed him a piece of paper.

Harry took it, looking confused. He nearly jumped out of his seat. Someone had passed out flyers around the Great Hall with a picture of him and Malfoy as they had been last night. They were kissing passionately and Malfoy had his hand down Harry's pyjamas. The picture was moving, of course, but his and Malfoy's picture selves did not seem to realise they were being watched, and made no move to stop or hide beyond the frame.  Underneath the picture read The Boy Who Kissed the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. It was a close up picture; the photographer couldn't have been standing more than three feet away from them. How had they not noticed?

Harry's face was twisted with anger and red with embarrassment. He crumpled the paper in his hands.

"Who did this?" he asked, his voice quivering with rage.

What was he going to do? There was no denying it now. The whole school had seen, including the teachers, who were watching him carefully from their table. He wanted to punch something, someone, the person who had done this.

"We don't know," Ron said. "They were on the tables when we got here."

A shadow fell over Harry. Harry turned to see Malfoy standing over him. His face was expressionless but his eyes were burning. He thrust a flyer into Harry's face.

"Was it you?" he asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "They were here when I got here."

"Everyone _knows, Harry," Draco said._

"Obviously," Harry muttered. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth. Harry's tone was so, so, insolent. _How dare he talk to me like that? _

Overcome by fear and anger, Malfoy grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and heaved him out of his chair. Harry made a surprised noise and struggled to get out of Draco's grasp. Malfoy tightened his right hand into a fist and drove it upwards into Harry's stomach. Harry grunted and fell to his knees. 

Meanwhile, the entire hall had stood from their chairs to get a better look at all the commotion. Ron sprang to his feet and blocked Malfoy from hitting Harry again.

"Are you daft?!" Ron screamed. "Get the fuck away from him!"

Malfoy looked distressed. He obviously regretted hitting Harry, but didn't know what else to do. With a strangled noise, he turned and fled.

Draco ran aimlessly through the halls until he was sure he was far away from the Great Hall. He leaned against the cold flagstone wall, and drew a shaky breath. When he had arrived for breakfast the hall was mostly full already. Crabbe and Goyle were eyeing him suspiciously from their usual seats.

"What's your problem?" Malfoy had inquired.

Crabbe and Goyle had glanced at each other nervously.

"You shoulda told us you were a, a poof," Crabbe had said, eyes downcast.

He had shown Draco one of the flyers. Draco's head spun. His father would no doubt find out about this. Someone apparently wanted the world to know. But how had they managed this picture? Malfoy had arrived at the tower last night before Harry and no one else had been there.

Draco abruptly slammed his fist into the wall, drawing blood. _You're being weak, he told himself, __time to show them all what you're made of._

Harry rubbed at his sore stomach as he waited for the Quidditch match to start. Beside him, Dean and Seamus fingered their clubs. They had been thrilled to make the Quidditch team after so many years of waiting. At the beginning of the year Harry had been appointed captain of his house team and had to hold tryouts, since he needed all new beaters and chasers. Colin Creevey had somehow managed to squeak into the Keeper position and was surprisingly good. Ron had been crushed when he didn't make the team, however he was Lee Jordan's replacement, and enjoyed commentating. He was jealous, however, of his younger sister, Ginny, who had won a chaser position.

Harry scanned the crowds in the stands. If they were still bothered by the display that morning in the Great Hall, they weren't showing it. Students were screaming and cheering, waving either little Gryffindor or Slytherin flags. 

Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch. She signalled for the captains to approach. Harry and Draco made their way over to her.

"Now I don't know just what was going on at breakfast," she said to them quietly. "But I don't want it to affect this game. I want a fair fight. Shake."

Harry stretched his hand out. Draco's eyes flickered with an emotion Harry couldn't read. Uncertainty? Sorrow? Draco grasped Harry's hand and shook it briefly before turning and walking back to his team mates. 

The players mounted their brooms and soared into the air. The wind was cold and biting against Harry's skin. He flew once around the pitch, surveying his team. Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle. The game was on.

"They're off!" Ron's voice boomed over the cheers.

Blaise Zabini snatched the quaffle and whipped expertly through the muddle of players. She did a summersault in the air to avoid a bludger sent her way by Seamus and made a beeline for the Gryffindor goalposts.

"And it's Slytherin in possession! Zabini makes a breakaway! Gryffindor attempts a defensive position!?

Ginny and a third year chaser were flanking Blaise, trying to run her off course. She suddenly spiralled down and back up again, darting past the chasers. She launched the quaffle at the goal. Colin Creevey appeared as if from nowhere and caught the quaffle before it made it through the goal.

"A great save by keeper, Colin Creevey!" Ron shouted as the Gryffindor fans cheered.

Colin tossed the quaffle to Ginny, who took off. Harry was busy looking for the snitch. He kept his eyes peeled for a hint of gold, but kept having to look for approaching bludgers which came flying by, courtesy of Bole and Derrick. On the opposite end of the field from him, Draco was also gazing intently around the pitch. 

Harry found himself watching Draco closely. He completely understood Draco's feelings at breakfast, but he still felt hurt, more than just physically, that Malfoy would punch and blame him. Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wanted Draco to know that he, Harry, was trustworthy. He was also afraid of what Malfoy might do to himself if he was under too much pressure.

"The snitch has been sighted!" Ron's voice ripped Harry back to reality.

Harry saw Draco streaking towards the ground, where a small flash of gold was hovering. Harry pointed his Firebolt towards the ground and shot after Draco. 

_I'm not going to make it in time, I'm not going to make it in time..._

Harry leaned his entire weight into the broom, forcing it to go faster. The ground was racing at him impossibly fast. 

The snitch disappeared.

Both Malfoy and Harry gave surprised cries and yanked their brooms up. Harry felt the twigs at the tail of his broom scrape the ground. The crowed gasped and shrieked. Harry turned to see that the end of Draco's broom had caught the ground and he was spiralling out of control. 

Draco grasped his broomstick tightly and forced it upwards. It jerked in his hands and he almost fell. Finally he managed to straighten himself out. 

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers. The Gryffindors booed loudly.

Harry sighed in relief. For a moment he had thought Draco was going to fall. He smiled stupidly at Malfoy, who abruptly got a startled expression on his face.

"Harry!"

Harry didn't even realise what was happening. Draco came catapulting towards him and his scar burst with pain. Harry was shoved to the side, nearly toppling from his broom. He heard the students in the stands go silent. He couldn't see Malfoy anymore.

"It appears that Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy, has been hit by a bludger and is unconscious," Ron announced.

Harry looked at the ground and saw Malfoy lying in a crumpled heap. 

_Oh, God no. _

Harry propelled himself towards the ground. He jumped from his Firebolt the moment he could and raced towards Draco's unmoving figure. Madam Pomfrey was already there, as well as several students from the stands. They had congregated around Malfoy in a large circle. Harry elbowed his way through them.

Draco was sprawled on his right side, his legs tangled with each other. There was a tear in his robes at the left shoulder and it was bleeding, but Harry couldn't tell if that was from the fall or the bludger. Harry dropped to the ground beside Madam Pomfrey.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Just fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "He's just been knocked out from the fall. The bludger only grazed his arm. You're lucky though. If he hadn't pushed you out of the way, it would've hit you in the back of the head. That would've caused a lot more damage."

Harry nodded mutely. He realised that Draco could've been seriously injured performing a stupid stunt like this. _And he did it to save me._

Harry noticed something on Draco's arm where the bludger had hit. He reached out carefully and traced his finger around the wound. It came back covered in mud. Bludgers weren't supposed to be covered in mud. Harry glanced down the pitch and spotted a small brown lump. He got up and hurried over to it. Picking it up, he realised it was just a rock. It was a fair size close up, big enough to cause injury if thrown.

And it was covered in mud.

Madam Hooch stepped up beside him. Harry presented her with the rock.

"There was mud on Malfoy's arm where he was hit," Harry told her.

Madam Hooch took the rock from him.

"But who would throw a rock at him?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. Madam Hooch confirmed from the beaters that none of them had sent a bludger for Draco. They had all been concentrating on the chasers. 

Draco meanwhile, had regained consciousness. Madam Pomfrey had bandaged his arm until she could get him to the hospital wing. The Slytherins cheered when they saw he was alright. 

Harry rushed back over to him, snatching him into a tight hug.

"Oh my, God! Draco! Thank goodness you're alright! Do you have any idea-"

Draco pushed Harry away roughly, looking hostile. The students around them looked suspicious. Some sneered. The flyers had not been forgotten.

"Don't touch me, Potter," Draco said.

He turned and walked with Madam Pomfrey back towards the school. The gathered students began to disperse, but not before casting some strange looks in Harry's direction.

Harry watched Malfoy walk away with a pained and shocked expression on his face. _Why is he doing this to me?_

And now I thought perhaps a little contest?  What do you think?  If anyone can correctly guess who is responsible for the flyers and who threw the rock they will be rewarded.  Maybe I'll let them get a sneak peak at the next chapter.  Or something else if they want.  I'll contact the winner by e-mail, so be sure to put that in your answer.  Keep in mind, it could be one person, two different people, someone working under orders, or maybe even a whole group.  Good luck!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, no one managed to guess the character responsible for the flyers and rock.  This at least made me feel that the mystery wasn't too transparent which is good.  Although a few people were quite close.  Anywho, you'll find out in this chapter who did it.  And for the love of all that is sacred, please, please, please keep reviewing!  The reviews fuel my creative mind and without them you might be forced to read utter and total crap.  Enjoy  ; )

**Chapter 5**

Draco tossed fitfully in his bed. He had returned to the Slytherin dormitory shortly after Madam Pomfrey had healed his arm. He had been quite surprised to learn that it had been a rock, and not a bludger as he had suspected, that had hit him. 

Draco wasn't sure why he had helped Harry. He had been furious with the raven-haired boy, blaming him for the flyers when he knew it really wasn't Harry's fault.

_Well, if he hadn't forced me into the compromising position in the Astronomy tower last night, this wouldn't be happening._

_You invited him to the tower._

_I did not._

_Yes you did._

_Shut up._

_Well, you did._

_Alright, fine. But it's still his fault we got so close. He got all noble about helping me with my feelings. He shouldn't've been poking through my memories._

_If you hadn't switched his ingredients..._

_Fine! It's all my fault! Everything is always my fault!_

Draco rolled over, attempting to ignore his conscience. He was petrified of what his father would do when he found out. He had already endured his fair share of 'queer' jokes from his Slytherin house mates. He knew his father would do much worse than that. 

He had managed to convince the Slytherins that what he had done was a practical joke on Potter. Seduce him, then break his heart, although he hadn't planned the flyers. They seemed to buy it. In reality, Draco felt terrible. He had humiliated Harry in front of the entire school twice, once at breakfast and then after he had been hit with the rock. 

That rock. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind. People didn't just throw rocks randomly at Quidditch players. 

As Draco tried to distract his mind from Harry by pondering about the stone, he heard a faint _pop. He lay very still in his bed, listening closely. He heard the soft rustle of fabric. Someone had Apparated into the room. How? It was impossible to Apparate within the grounds at Hogwarts. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, praying he was dreaming. He felt someone loom over his bed. Something snatched his wrist. _

He screamed.

Lights exploded around him.

Everything went black.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed as his forehead exploded with pain. He yelped and clapped a hand onto his scar, which was burning as if on fire. The others jumped to their feet from their beds.

"What's going on?!" Ron cried. 

White hot knives were driving themselves into Harry's skull. He struggled to remain conscious.

"Death Eaters!" he gasped, eyes wide. "In the school!"

"What!" Neville shrieked. "We have to get you out of here! They're coming for you!"

Harry's face screwed up in concentration. It was hard to think with such pain enveloping him. But he got the sense that they weren't there for him.

"No!" he shook his head. "Not for me, for Draco! Go! Go! Get Dumbledore!"

Seamus and Dean tore out of the dormitory and blasted out of the common room. Ron slammed the door to the bedroom and Neville checked outside the window. They glanced nervously around the room, as if expecting the Death Eaters to pop up from under the beds.

"Don't bother," Harry said, massaging his forehead. "They're gone."

Harry sat, fidgeting, in a chair in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was in deep conversation with Professors Snape and McGonagall, and had been for quite some time. After news of the Death Eaters presence at the school, all students had been told to remain in the common rooms of their dormitories. 

As soon as Harry had told Dumbledore what he had felt, the wise old man had owled the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who informed him that the Dementors had left Azkaban. Prisoners were escaping and the Dementors could no longer be found. Hundreds of Aurors had already been dispatched.

It appeared that Voldemort was back in power and was preparing an attack. 

_But why on earth would he need Draco? Harry wondered._

This appeared to be the topic of conversation between the teachers.

"I don't know, Dumbledore," Snape was saying. "I haven't been to a Death Eater meeting or even seen You Know Who since," he glanced at Harry, "since _that night. He could be anywhere."_

The floor under their feet rumbled slightly. A crystal ball toppled from Dumbledore's desk and shattered, spraying Snape with shards of glass.

"Damn that dog!" Snape growled.

Fluffy was currently patrolling the hallways; he was presently the school's only means of protection, since the Aurors were busy trying to locate Voldemort.

"It's not safe here, Dumbledore," McGonagall said. "If You Know Who has found a way to Apparate on the grounds, even in the school, we need to get him out of here."

"I'm in the room," Harry sighed. "And he's not after me, obviously. Or they would have taken me when they first came. There's something else he wants."

"Quite right, my boy, quite right," Dumbledore agreed. "However, the Dark Lord has indeed expressed a desire to be rid of you. You can bet that whatever he's after somehow leads to your unfortunate demise."

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall hissed.

"Minerva, the boy is not dense," Dumbledore said, exasperated. "And for now, there is nowhere safer to send him, even if Voldemort can Apparate within the school. The rest of the Professors shall join us here in a few moments and we will discuss what is to be done. Severus, escort Harry back to his dormitory, if you would."

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape nodded.

Harry rose from his seat and followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office. Snape had his wand ready in his hand, in case they ran into Fluffy, or more Death Eaters.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble, Potter?" Snape leered at Harry. "Now, because of you my best student is missing."

Harry couldn't believe it. Even now, with the possibility of death lurking around each corner, Snape was going to berate him.

"Shut up, you slimy git," Harry snapped.

Snape looked shocked. He clamped his mouth shut and continued walking towards Gryffindor tower. They passed an abandoned classroom and something silvery glinted from inside. Harry halted and backtracked, peering inside the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

Harry entered the classroom, beckoning for Snape to follow him.

"Look," Harry pointed.

Snape looked in the direction indicated and whispered, "Of course!"

Harry ran to the opposite end of the classroom and gazed into the Mirror of Erised. 

_The one thing the world I want right now is to find Draco, he thought furiously hoping, for the first time, that the mirror wouldn't show him his parents._

Sparkling mist swirled in the reflection. Harry found this frustrating and swore, wishing it would clear away. The mist twinkled and then dissipated, showing Draco, chained to a wall, unconscious.

"I see him!" Harry cried.

"Where is he?" 

"I'm not sure, I don't recognize the place."

As Harry watched Draco's limp body hang from the wall, another figure entered the picture. He had the same shockingly bright hair as Draco, and he was dressed the in the black robes of a Death Eater.

Lucius Malfoy checked to make sure his son's chains were not too loose.

"He's at Malfoy Manor," Harry said.

He heard distant voices, hazy and incomprehensible. His eyes fluttered open, but it was dark and he couldn't make anything out. Sharp pain dug into his wrists, forcing him further awake. Draco moaned and tried to rub his throbbing temple, but found that the chains bound his hands above his head to the wall and he couldn't reach. 

_Where am I? _

He vaguely recalled something coming into his room in the middle of the night, but he didn't know who, and couldn't remember anything else. He must have been knocked out. He struggled against the chains, hoping to loosen them somehow.

"It's no use," a voice called. "They're unbreakable."

Draco squinted into the darkness.

"Who's there?" he called.

The soft echo of footsteps approached him.

"Now really Draco, don't you even know your own father's voice?"

Draco's mind froze with fear. His stomach knotted up and his knees gave out. His father had done this to him? Why? 

_I am going to die, Draco realised, __I finally find happiness away from this monster and now he's going to kill me. I don't want to die._

Draco began pulling on his chains again with renewed motivation. He jerked them in every direction, trying to pull them loose from the wall. The click of his father's footfalls continued to draw nearer. Draco grew frantic, throwing his body away from the wall, but the chains held fast. Blood rushed down his wrists, but he didn't notice the pain.

Suddenly, torches along the walls lit up. Draco stopped, out of breath, and looked around. He was in the vast dining hall of his own house, but the long table had been removed, as well as all the other furniture in the room, leaving it bare and foreboding. It was a long rectangular room, with thin, pointed windows along the wall to Draco's left. The ceiling rose a good hundred metres above him, higher even than the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. 

Lucius had now reached Draco. He grabbed his son's chin with his fingers and jerked Draco's face up to look at him. Draco was shivering with fear and whimpered softly.

"Honestly, Draco," Lucius said. "Stop snivelling like that. Tonight is a great night indeed! You are to meet your Lord!"

Draco's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped.

"I know!" Lucius mistook Draco's horrified surprise for excitement. "He has chosen you, and is coming to _my home! Soon he will rise again and we shall be powerful once more!"_

"No! But- what's, what's he chosen me for?" Draco asked, afraid to know the answer.

His father's reply was drowned out by a light whooshing noise filled the hall. It intensified, like a storm, and descended upon the two Malfoys. Death Eaters began Apparating. Soon they filled almost the entire hall. There must have been thousands of them, all dressed in long black robes, all looking decidedly sinister. Draco recognized Crabbe and Goyle's parents among them. He even spotted the sparkling gold hair of his own mother. Draco shuddered against the wall. What was going to happen to him?

"Father please," he choked. "I don't want to-"

Lucius turned to him, a vicious look on his face.

"Do not be foolish," he murmured, his voice dangerously low. "You will obey your master."

Draco shrank back into the wall, gazing at the sea of Death Eaters before him. He saw a greyish cloak appear in the midst of them. They parted to allow him to pass. He walked slowly and purposefully towards Draco and Lucius, who bowed deeply.

"My Lord," he said. "I am humbled that you chose my son and my home-"

"Yes, yes, Lucius," replied a husky voice from inside the hood of the robe. "I am well aware of how humbled you are."

Draco looked away when Voldemort pushed back his hood, revealing his face. It was more horrible than he could have ever imagined. His skin was blotchy and grey, like that of a corpse left to rot in the sun. His head was shrivelled looking, like a prune, and disproportionately small for his body. His eyes were glowing a deep red, but it looked like they were bleeding. He took a deep breath through his slitted nostrils and took another step towards Draco.

"I can sssmell your fear, Young Malfoy," he said.

His voice was soft and he hissed like a snake. Draco cringed.

"There is no need for such fear, you are not to be harmed," Voldemort assured him.

"That's comforting," Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco!" Lucius warned, but Voldemort held up a bony, grey hand.

"It's alright, Lucius, his quick wit was one of the reasons I chose him."

Voldemort turned back to Draco, scrutinizing him. Draco felt strangely naked and vulnerable.

"Young Malfoy, did you ever wonder why your father suddenly began treating you harshly?" Voldemort inquired.

Draco didn't move, only stared at Voldemort wordlessly.

"It is because I asked him to," Voldemort continued, ignoring Draco's silence. "For the past two years, we have been testing you, mentally and physically, to determine whether you are prepared for the task at hand. You passed most with flying colours, but failed the last two miserably."

Draco was astonished at what he was hearing.

"The flyers?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Yes, yes, Wormtail is responsible for those. As soon as we received notice that you and the Potter boy were getting involved, I sent Wormtail to find you in a situation which would be...embarrassing. Needless to say, your reaction upon finding the flyers was less than admirable. Punching Potter and running away in fear? Not quite what we had hoped for."

"Received notice?" Draco wondered aloud.

Voldemort leaned in closely to Draco, making him cower with fear. Voldemort smelled like decay.

"Hogwarts has eyes, Young Malfoy," Voldemort whispered in Draco's ear. "Eyes everywhere. I have my ways of finding out."

He recoiled, leaving Draco shaking with terror.

"But, but there wasn't anyone else in the tower," Draco protested.

Voldemort laughed. It was a harsh, soft, rattling sound which chilled Draco to the bone.

"Do you really think Potter is the only person who can become invisible?"

Draco mouth worked silently.

"Then, the rock, that was-"

"Wormtail again," Voldemort affirmed. "Although it did not go according to plan, and my dear Wormtail paid dearly for that. It was simple. All he had to do was bewitch the bludger for only a moment, but he forgot to bring his wand with him, the idiot. So instead of coming back and retrieving it he panicked and threw a rock at Potter instead. You were just as disappointing as Wormtail, displaying bravery fit for a Gryffindor instead of letting Potter get hit."

He shook his head regretfully, as though Draco was a baby in need of scolding.

"However," Voldemort continued. "You are definitely the best candidate and these failures can be overlooked."

He turned to face the mass of Death Eaters before him. As one, they all bowed, the shifting of their robes making slithering noises on the stone floor. Voldemort raised his left hand and Draco spied the Dark Mark just below his wrist. It glowed red for a moment. Draco noticed some of the Death Eaters Dark Marks glow too. 

"Hogwarts," Voldemort cried.

Three or four hundred of the Death Eaters Disapparated. Draco heart fell to his stomach. Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts.

Voldemort then repeated what he had just done several times, each time calling a different place. He sent Death Eaters to Diagon Alley, Gringotts, Beauxbatons, London and the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic. Soon the dining hall was nearly empty. The only people who remained with Draco were his father, Voldemort and a simpering Wormtail who was crouched in a corner. 

"Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed.

Peter Pettigrew yelped and rushed forward.

"Is the potion prepared?" Voldemort snarled.

"Y-yes, my master," Wormtail stammered, pulling a small vial from his robes.

Voldemort snatched it from his hands, holding it up in the pale moonlight to inspect it. It was a dark, murky red. Seeming satisfied, Voldemort removed the cork from the vial and presented it to Draco. Draco kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Now, Young Malfoy, resisting is pointless," he withdrew his wand. "_Patefacio!"_

Draco's jaws snapped open. He tried to close them but it was impossible. It was as though they had been cemented in place. Voldemort carefully poured half of the vile into his mouth.

"_Arceo!"_

Draco's mouth closed. Before he could even spit it out Voldemort yelled "_Absorbeo!" and his throat convulsed involuntarily, swallowing the bitter liquid. Draco sputtered. The potion tasted of blood and was sickeningly sweet at the same time. It burned down his throat and settled uneasily in his stomach._

"We are now in readiness," Voldemort declared. "When can the rest be completed, Wormtail?"

Pettigrew was prostrate on the ground, grovelling before his master.

"My master, we must wait for one hour. We then have a o-one minute window to p-perform the incantation. If it is not done within that time, the potion becomes poisonous and you both will p-perish."

"No need to worry about that," Voldemort waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing can stop me now. By dawn I will have my new body, and the Dark Forces will rule again!"

Lucius' eyes shone with greed at the mention of such power.

_New body? Draco thought. Then he realised. __Oh, dear God, no._


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, is everyone having fun so far?  I do hope so.  Just to let you all know, that other story full of smut that I promised is now up, it's called The Most Important Thing in the World and it's Harry/Ron.  Forgive the lack of plot, but that's not why you'd read anyway now, is it?  ; )  As always, please keep reviewing unless you don't want to know the ending of this story.

**Chapter 6**

Harry skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office with Snape hot on his heels. 

"What's the password?" Harry gasped for breath.

"I thought you knew," Snape panted.

"Shit!" Harry swore.

They had to talk to Dumbledore _now. If they didn't, Malfoy was probably going to die and Voldemort would regain his power. Harry pounded on the gargoyle with his fists. It remained still. The ground under their feet rumbled again._

"Fluffy!" Snape cried.

"No," Harry said. "Listen."

The rumbling became stronger, rattling the pictures on the walls. Snape strained his ears. Then he heard the screams. They were terrified, blood-curdling screams which echoed down the halls and reverberated through Harry's skull. His scar burst with pain and he sank to his knees.

Snape, apparently out of ideas and definitely out of time, whipped out his wand and pointed it at the gargoyle.

"_Reducto!"_

The gargoyle exploded, sending chunks of stone flying. Snape grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Inside were all the Professors of the school. 

"Death Eaters are attacking the students!" Snape exclaimed.

The teachers erupted into gasps of horror and shrieks of despair. Dumbledore waved a hand to silence them.

"They will not have this school, not while I am headmaster. We will protect our students, by deadly force if necessary."

The Professors nodded and ran from the office.

Harry had curled himself into a ball on one of the chairs, shaking with pain. Dumbledore gently lifted Harry's head and pointed his wand at Harry's scar.

"_Dolor absentis," he said softly._

Harry felt the pain disappear. He rubbed his forehead experimentally. He didn't even have time to thank Dumbledore before the headmaster had pulled him to his feet and was ushering him to a door behind his desk.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

The screams were getting louder.

"You and I," Dumbledore said. "Are going to save the world."

Ron crouched behind one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione cowering behind him. Two Death Eaters were inside, one of which was holding Dean Thomas up by his hair.

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?" the Death Eater asked.

Dean struggled to break free. He had a look of complete terror on his face.

"I-I don't kn-know, maybe in h-his office," he whimpered.

The Death Eater tossed him to the floor.

"_Crucio!"_

Dean screamed. Hermione tried to move to go help him, but Ron held her back.

"There's nothing you can do," he whispered. "They'll only kill you too."

Dean writhed on the floor, shrieking and moaning. The Death Eater moved slightly, so that her back was to Ron and Hermione. They had a free path to the portrait hole. Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and darted out from behind the chair. As they reached the portrait, the Death Eater saw them. She yelled out a curse, but it missed and hit the wall. Ron and Hermione made it to the hallway outside. 

It was complete chaos.

Students were everywhere. Some running, some screaming, some attempting complex curses.

Some were lying dead in the middle of the floor.

Hermione recognized the limp body of Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. His body was twisted at an odd angle, his eyes wide open. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt bile rise in her throat. 

"C'mon," Ron pulled her away.

They ran down a hallway, passing screaming students. Ron saw Professor Flitwick down a small corridor, pointing his wand at something unseen. He yelled something Ron couldn't hear and a flash of green light erupted from his wand.

"You've got your wand, right?" Ron asked Hermione, pulling his own wand out of his pocket.

She nodded mutely, extracting her wand from her robes. They hurried down the hallway, carefully picking their way among the rubble and bodies.

"Ron," Hermione panted. "Where're we going?"

"I have no clue," Ron answered.

They turned a corner and nearly slammed right into a Dementor. Ron screamed and fell backwards. Hermione stumbled back against the wall. The Dementor approached them, giving the air a cold feeling. Ron appeared to have been paralysed by fear. Hermione racked her brain. She knew there was a spell for this; Harry learned it in their third year. What was it? Patrono-something-or-other. Then it came to her.

"_Expecto patronum!" she cried pointing her wand at the Dementor._

A small whitish wisp came out of her wand. The Dementor continued advancing. Why wasn't it working? She tried again, and again it had no effect. The Dementor was almost on top of her now.

"Ron!" she screamed. "Ron, do something!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a voice cried._

A large, silvery wolf galloped towards the Dementor. The skeletal figure of the Dementor backed away and disappeared down the corridor. Hermione slumped back against the wall.

"That was brilliant, Ron," she gasped.

Ron continued with his deer-in-headlights impression.

"Wasn't me," he shook his head vigorously.

Hermione turned and saw Snape standing behind Ron. He bent down and hefted Ron to his feet.

"We need to get out of the wing, and stick together," he said.

Hermione scrambled to her feet. She was still shaky with fear. Snape led them behind a tapestry to a secret passage neither Ron or Hermione could ever remember using. It was dark and Hermione couldn't tell where they were going, she simply followed the Potions Master blindly. They came out at the Entrance Hall. It was pandemonium. Dementors and Death Eaters were everywhere. Students were screaming and teachers were trying to ward off the danger. Ron saw Professor McGonagall on her knees, a Dementor gripping her head between its hands, lowering its face to hers. Behind her, the small band of students she had been protecting were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Minerva!" Snape yelled.

He tried the patronus spell, but it was too late. McGonagall's body dropped, lifeless, to the floor. Everywhere Hermione and Ron could hear the Death Eaters shouting the incantations to the Imperius and Cruciatus curses. There was a lumbering noise. The entire hall shook. Hermione was knocked off her feet as Fluffy burst through the stone wall behind them and snarled viciously. Hagrid was right behind him.

"Get em, Fluffy!" Hagrid yelled.

The massive three-headed dog began tearing its way through the sea of Death Eaters. Students ran to get away. Snape grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and pulled them in the direction the other students were heading. Suddenly, Snape veered away and pulled them into a very small disused office. He closed the door quickly and used a complicated locking spell.

"We have to help!" Ron yelled. "They'll all die!"

"Be quiet!" Snape hissed. "Do you want them to find us?"

Ron closed his mouth, looking like he wanted to protest again.

"There's nothing we can do," Snape told them, positioning himself so that if anyone tried to open the door, he could stop them. "The Death Eaters and Dementors are far too powerful for the students alone to handle, and there are only so many Professors. All we can do is wait, and hope that Dumbledore succeeds."

"Succeeds at what?" Hermione asked, screams echoing from outside. "Where did he go?"

"He and Harry went to stop the Dark Lord," Snape told them.

"What?!" Ron gasped. "They'll be killed!"

"Perhaps," Snape nodded.

There was an awkward silence. Ron and Hermione were both sceptical of their Potions teacher. He was known to be a former Death Eater himself, but Dumbledore trusted him. On the other hand, Ron and Hermione knew he was anything but trustworthy.

"So, so if Harry and Dumbledore stop You Know Who, then the Death Eaters and Dementors will leave?" Ron asked.

"Presumably," Snape said. "That is, assuming they stop him before the hour is up."

"Why?" Hermione inquired. "What happens at the end of the hour?"

Snape eyed her suspiciously, as if she were a crazed Hufflepuff on brain medication.

"Dumbledore suspects that the Dark Lord may be attempting a very complex and ancient body transferral spell," Snape explained. "The Dark Lord's present body is frail and weak and was meant only to last him until he found something better. Dumbledore believes he has chosen Draco Malfoy to be his new host body. He will transfer his mind and memories into Draco, effectively coming back to power. At the end of the hour the spell will be complete and, as far as we know, irreversible."

Hermione jaw dropped to the floor.

"How much longer do they have?? Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Snape shook his head. "Not long."

The screams grew louder.

Harry had never Apparated before; he was too young to take the test. Dumbledore had dragged him into a small side office just off the main office.

"Take my hand, Harry," he said. "Hold on tight."

Harry grasped Dumbledore's proffered hand, gripping it like it was his last lifeline. He felt like he was falling for a moment. A blast of air blew his hair back. Then he was standing in a very dark hallway. It was silent and smelled of strange spices. He looked around, not recognizing anything. The walls were dark stone with ornate tapestries hanging from them, mostly portraying scenes of war.

"Is this Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

Beside him, Dumbledore nodded.

"If I'm right Harry, we have just under one hour to find Mr. Malfoy. Have your wand ready for anything," Dumbledore said, then added, "You have permission to use the Unforgivable Curses if necessary."

Harry was frightened. He didn't know what was going on. He was worried for his friends back at Hogwarts, worried for himself and Dumbledore, but most of all, he was worried for Draco. _Please let him be alright, he thought._

Harry and Dumbledore made their way stealthily down the dungeon-like hallways of Malfoy Manor. Several times Harry looked into rooms and spied instruments of torture. He stomach was twisted with terror. How could anyone live in such a place? He almost thought he could hear screams coming from somewhere behind them, like in his nightmare. After three quarters of an hour of searching, they still hadn't found Draco and Harry was becoming panicky. The house apparently was empty other than themselves.

"You're sure that he was here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Positive. He must be here somewhere."

As if in response they heard a distant voice.

"...nearly time," it said.

Dumbledore held a finger to his lips as they crept towards the voice. They reached a doorway and cautiously peered around the corner. Harry saw a small cluster of bodies at the far end of an impossibly large room. Harry could faintly make out the silvery glow of Draco's hair. His scar began to sting again, although it was mild. The room was bare; it would be very difficult sneak up on Voldemort, especially if he turned around at which point they would be in plain sight. However there was nothing else to be done. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sneak along the right wall, while he would go to the left. Harry tip toed his way to the right side of the room, pressing himself against the wall. He began to slowly make his way forward pausing every so often to make sure they couldn't hear him. He could now distinctly hear the all too familiar grating voice of Lord Voldemort.

"It is time for you to receive your Dark Mark, Young Malfoy," Voldemort said.

"No," Malfoy sobbed. "No, please."

But Voldemort wasn't listening. He reached out a clammy hand and gripped Draco's left forearm. Draco screamed terribly and Harry heard a sizzling noise. When Voldemort removed his hand, there remained the glowing skull with a snake. 

Harry resisted the urge to run forward and attack Voldemort. He continued quietly advancing on his enemies. He could now also see Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, who was cowering on the ground beside Draco, muttering apologies to his Master. 

"How much longer, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

"N-not long, Master," Wormtail said. "A few m-minutes."

"Good, good," Voldemort said. "For I need a moment to deal with these two pests who believe they can stop me."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

Voldemort spun around and pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed._

But Dumbledore had already jumped out of the way. A flash of green light hit the wall where Dumbledore had been moments earlier, blasting the stone away.

"_Stupefy!" Dumbledore cried._

Voldemort was quicker than he looked, and Dumbledore's spell missed its intended mark, and instead hit Wormtail. Pettigrew made a surprised noise and fell motionless on his side. Harry remained frozen in place. He didn't know what to do, and he was far to scared to do anything anyway.

"Lucius!" Voldemort snarled. "Take care of Potter!"

Lucius Malfoy began approaching Harry. He lifted his wand. Harry's feet felt like they had been cemented to the floor.

"_Crucio!" Lucius bellowed._

Harry finally regained control of his limbs and launched himself from where he had been standing. He felt the curse whiz by his ear, narrowly missing him. He tumbled to the floor, somersaulting away from Lucius. He pointed his wand aimlessly and shrieked, "_Expelliarmus!" but it flew wide of where Lucius was now standing. _

On the other side of the room, Harry could still hear Dumbledore fighting Voldemort. They were currently circling each other menacingly. They both yelled curses at the same time. A stream of green light erupted from Voldemort's wand, slamming into the golden light which blasted from Dumbledore's. The two curses battled and Dumbledore's appeared to be winning when the green light pushed it back and engulfed Dumbledore.

"_Crucio!"_

Harry's body convulsed with pain. He had been watching his Headmaster and had allowed Lucius the moment he needed. However the pain seemed unimportant as Harry watched Dumbledore's body fall to the ground. It all happened in slow motion. His long, grey hair splayed beneath him, and his head hit the stone floor with a resounding _crack. Dumbledore's wand clattered to the floor. Harry distantly heard Draco screaming something before the pain became to great to ignore. He doubled over, crying out with pain. It seemed like hours before Lucius muttered the finite incantum spell. The pain vanished, leaving Harry shivering on the stone floor, every muscle still tingling._

Lucius Malfoy grabbed Harry and pulled him to his feet, snatching his wand away from him. Harry was once more faced with the horrible face of the man who had killed his parents. Voldemort regarded Harry with mild interest.

"A valiant effort, Harry Potter," he said. "However, this time, you cannot beat me. Bring him, Lucius, he can watch as his world ends."

Lucius dragged Harry over to where Draco was chained the wall. Wormtail still had no control over his body, and was twitching nervously.

"I believe it is time, Young Malfoy," Voldemort said. 

Draco face was painted with an expression of resigned terror. He couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen. Voldemort grasped the half empty vial of potion in his left hand, and raised his wand to point it at Draco.

"_Corpus tui mens et memoria mei servio," he said quietly._

Then he drank the last of the potion. A black cord slithered from the tip of Voldemort's wand and gripped Draco's body.

"_Transfero!" Voldemort cried._

There was a blast of black light. Both Harry and Lucius were thrown backwards, landing roughly beside one another. Harry grunted with pain. There was a booming noise, then it disappeared, the light returned to normal. 

Wormtail was looking horrified from where he was still lying. Draco's body was slumped on the floor, the chains having ripped away from the wall in the blast. Lucius and Harry slowly got to their feet. 

Lucius hurried over to Draco's body, which stirred slightly. Lucius began trying to help Draco stand up, but the young boy irritably slapped away his father's hands. He stood, brushing off his robes. Harry stood transfixed.

Draco strode up to him. It was the same Draco Harry had always known. Same arrogant strut, same confident manner, same roguishly handsome face. It was all the same except for one thing.

His eyes glowed a blood red. 

The door handle rattled.

Ron and Hermione snapped to attention. Snape raised his wand in readiness.

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

"Can't tell," Snape said. "Could be a Death Eater, or it could be an Auror, but we can't risk opening the door to find out."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She squeezed back.

_Please, Harry, she thought, __please do something._

Okay, I just wanted you all to know, before I start getting a crap load of flames, that I totally do not believe that Voldemort would beat Dumbledore in a duel.  But it wouldn't have made a very good story if Dumbledore and Harry just killed Voldemort and went home, would it?  That's all, so please calm yourself if that upset you.


	7. Chapter 7

Well folks, this is the end *sniff*.  I've had so much fun with this fic and I'm sad that it's over, but I hope you've all enjoyed it.  Extra special super duper thanks to ChinaWolf for the amazing review sent to me via e-mail.  Aaah, the way to my heart is through constructive criticism  ; )  In the works right now are a Snape/Lupin story and a Harry/Cedric story, so watch for those coming out soon.  If anyone has any suggestions to help out, I'm more than willing to hear them, just give me a shout.  Also a note for this chapter: I know Snape is extremely out of character, but what can I say?  I love the slimeball.  Oh, and watch out for the fluff.  It's flying around all over the place in this chapter and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt themselves. 

**Chapter 7**

Lucius smiled manically and bowed heavily before his master.

"My Lord," he said greasily. "It has worked perfectly."

Harry was frozen with horror. Lord Voldemort had successfully taken over Draco's body. Dumbledore was dead. Hogwarts was being attacked. Could it possibly get any worse? He had come here with the intent to save Draco and return to Hogwarts having victoriously saved the wizarding world from the most evil wizard there had ever been. And now here he was, alone, frightened, and faced with the very person he had come to destroy. Except now that person was hiding behind the face of someone he cared very deeply for.

Harry staggered backwards in shock. Lucius mistook this as an attempt to escape and whipped out his wand. The incantation to the Cruciatus curse was on his lips, but Voldemort raised Draco's pale hand.

"No, Lucius, there's no need right now. He can't do anything. Besides, he's mine to deal with."

His voice sounded demonic. It was the same drawling lilt Harry had always known from Draco, but it was laced now with a harsh hissing noise. The effect was nothing short of evil.

"I can still hear him, you know," Voldemort said to Harry, tapping a finger to the side of his head. "His thoughts, his mind, they're all still here. He's screaming. Screaming for you."

Harry's eyes darkened with a hatred that boiled up from the pit of stomach and exploded in his heart. He lunged at Voldemort, knocking Draco's body to the ground. Malfoy quickly ripped Harry off of Voldemort and tossed him to the side. Voldemort laughed and stood up.

"A good effort, Potter," he said. "However pressing matters are calling for me to be present elsewhere and so it is with a heavy heart that I must finally deal with you once and for all."

He motioned for Lucius to give him his wand. Malfoy pulled it from his robes and handed it to his master.

"Isn't it ironic, Potter? Killed by the face of a friend?" he sneered.

"No!" Harry shouted. "No! Draco I know you're in there somewhere! Fight him, I know you can!"

Voldemort grinned.

"It's no use, Potter, he's not strong enough."

Voldemort flicked his wand and the Boy Who Lived was forced to bow on his knees to the Dark Lord.

"Draco!" Harry roared, tears streaming down his face. "Draco, don't let him do this! You can beat him! He's weak! He's nothing! You can crush him-"

"Stop it!" Voldemort cried.

His red eyes were flickering. Every few seconds they would flash grey. He gripped the sides of his head, groaning.

The door handle continued to shake. Snape stood and positioned himself in front of Ron and Hermione, who shivered with fear behind him. Whoever was on the other side threw their body violently against the door. It creaked dangerously on its hinges, threatening to collapse. Explosions and more screaming were heard outside. The door shuddered again, the wood moaning violently. 

Snape's heart pounded in his chest. In the next few moments they would be rescued or dead.

"Lucius, stop him!" Voldemort growled.

Malfoy reached into his robes for the wand he had confiscated from Harry. It wasn't there. He patted around for it, mumbling with frustration. He heard Harry clear his throat significantly. Lucius whipped his head up.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked innocently, twirling his wand between his fingers.

He had snatched it back when they were thrown back from the spell. 

"No!" Voldemort snarled.

Lucius made to jump at Harry, but the boy raised his wand too fast.

"_Stupefy!"_

Lucius bowled over mid-leap. He crashed to the floor in an awkward position. Harry turned to do the same to Voldemort, but his wand was thrown from his hand when Voldemort cried "_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry was tossed back and hit the wall. The wind was knocked out of him and stars danced before him. Voldemort advanced on him.

"You are getting to be a nuisance you stupid boy!" he said. "I think it's time I finished the job I started sixteen years ago."

He raised his wand, but then his arm jerked suddenly away. The red eyes flashed grey.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Draco's voice said. 

Red.

"Stop it! You're no match for me!"

Harry got excited. It appeared that Draco might be able to regain control of his body.

"Draco, you can do it!" he yelled encouragingly. "Show him how useless he really is!"

Voldemort dropped his wand and grabbed his head again, screaming. Draco's entire body vibrated and sunk to its knees. His eyes rolled back in his head.

The door burst open. Narcissa Malfoy stood at the threshold, a deadly grin spread across her face.

"It's been too long, Severus," she said sweetly. "It's too bad that we meet again in such...circumstances."

"Indeed," said Snape emotionlessly.

They each stood poised with their wands ready. Snape's eyes narrowed with hatred and he tightened his grip on his wand. This was it.

Draco's head tilted back. His mouth gaped open and slowly a long, black, shadowy form crept out. It attempted several times to go back in, but each time it failed. It finally appeared to exit Draco's body fully. Draco inhaled sharply and clutched his chest, then fell backwards. Harry was unmoving with fear. The shadow floated a few feet above him. Its shape was that of a ghostly figure. Two glowing red eyes fixed on Harry.

"What have you done?" it hissed. "You idiot boy!"

It shot towards him.

Harry wasn't even aware of his own actions. He raised his wand and screamed with all his might.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Green light exploded from Harry's wand. It enveloped the shadow of Voldemort and swirled around him. A shrill shrieking noise filled the room. It rose until it shattered the windows and Harry was forced to clap his hands over his ears. The shadow sunk into itself, then blew apart in a shower of green sparks and a fierce crackling noise.

Harry turned away from the immense burst of light caused by the explosion. The shrieking noise echoing for a few moments, then seemed to wear itself out. Harry snuck a quick glance above him. The shadow was gone.

Narcissa Malfoy's face suddenly adopted an expression of shocked fear. Her Dark Mark sizzled and fell away from her arm, as though it had been caked-on dirt. She made a choked surprised noise, then with a faint _pop, Disapparated from the room._

Snape lowered a trembling arm. Ron and Hermione stood from behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

Snape inspected his own arm, to find his Dark Mark gone as well.

"It appears that Harry and Dumbledore have defeated Voldemort," he said.

Harry hurried over to Lucius Malfoy's jerking body and conjured up bindings to keep him in place until he could be taken away. He did the same with Wormtail, before rushing over to Draco.

He gently lifted the pale boy's savaged body in his arms, resting Draco's head in his lap. He ran his fingers lightly through Draco's platinum hair. Draco remained still and lifeless. Harry couldn't find a pulse no matter how hard he tried, and he couldn't tell if Draco was breathing. 

"Draco," Harry whispered tenderly. "Draco please wake up."

Draco body remained immobile and for all appearances, dead. Harry shook Draco's shoulders slightly, trying to jerk him awake.

"Draco," Harry brushed his hand over Draco's stunningly cold cheek. "Get up."

Draco still did not move. Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes and spilled down the front of his tattered robes. He clutched Draco's body tightly against his own.

"You can't leave me!" Harry sobbed. "You can't just leave me here now, all alone! What am I supposed to do now, without you? I can't do anything without you!"

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's shoulder. His whole body shook with grief. He had defeated Voldemort, but at what price? Dumbledore was dead. Draco was dead. Half the bloody school was probably dead. 

A strange vibration startled Harry. He pulled his face away from Draco and sniffled. Draco opened his eyes and Harry started.

"You were smothering me, you git," Draco said.

Harry was speechless. For moments he just sat there, looking at Draco. Then he yelped with happiness and hugged Draco.

"Oi! Oi!" Draco yelled. "Be gentle, I'm still all tender and stiff all over."

Harry backed off, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That was a moving speech though," Draco smiled. "Really heartfelt, I must say."

"Shut up, you prat," Harry smiled and sniffed.

Draco started to laugh but dissolved into a fit of coughing. His body was racked with pain.

"So is he..." Draco trailed off.

"He's gone," Harry nodded.

Draco sighed with relief. It was all finally over. 

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips softly on Draco's.

"I'm glad you're all right," Harry said.

"Well I should hope so!" Draco said with mock outrage, swatting Harry playfully on the wrist.

There were a series of _pops and a dozen Aurors swarmed around them._

"What's going on?"

"Where's the Dark Lord?"

"Someone get these two Death Eaters into proper restraints!"

"It's the Headmaster's body!"

Harry and Draco ignored their shouts. Harry wrapped his arms more protectively around Draco's frail body and kissed him again. They remained that way until the Aurors took Draco away on a conjured stretcher and took Harry to find out just what had happened. 

Harry smiled as Draco waved feebly from his stretcher.

Everything was going to be okay.

Snape clapped his hands loudly from where he was sitting. Gradually the noise in the Great Hall diminished and eyes turned towards him expectantly. Snape took a deep breath, stood from his seat as newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and made his way over to a podium. At the moment the Great Hall had been rearranged to be more of an auditorium than an eating area and the seats were filled not only with students but with Ministers from the Ministry of Magic, Aurors and even a hag, who lurked near the back. 

Snape cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "It has been nearly six months since the final defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Hogwarts castle has since been rebuilt and the students have returned. All of us here at the school have been through a horrible ordeal which I doubt any of us will soon forget. It has changed all of our lives forever. We can now go to sleep at night, allow our children outside to play and walk the streets alone, all safe and secure in the knowledge that the Death Eaters and their master have finally been destroyed."

Cheers erupted and applause boomed through the Great Hall. Snape waited for silence once more.

"But this has all come at a great price. So many lives have been lost. Innocent people died, within the walls of this very school, once said to be the safest place in the wizarding world. I ask that we take a moment now and remember all those who fearlessly protected and died for us, and for those caught in the crossfire."

Heads bowed silently and Snape began listing names.

"Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cho Chang, Ernie McMillan, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Dennis Creevey, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil," Snape paused for a moment. "Minister for Magic, Mr. Cornelius Fudge. Rubeus Hagrid, and Fluffy. Professor Minerva McGonagall, who received the Dementor's Kiss while saving her students from certain death. And Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who has ever lived and one of my close and personal friends. These are merely a few of our loved ones who we lost on that fateful day. Let's give them a hand."

The applause was deafening. It rang through the Hall and resounded throughout the entire school. People cheered and whistled. From one of the back rows, the Weasley twins, who were there with their parents and Percy, held up a large banner with large letters which flashed _Take that, You Know Who! in red and gold. _

It took nearly five minutes for the appreciative applause to die down before Snape could continue.

"But really, we owe our existence today, to two very noble individuals, who were able to bring the Dark Lord to his knees and finish him for good. I am pleased to say that I have had the privilege to know these two young men throughout their time here at Hogwarts, and will be very sorry indeed when they leave after their graduation next year. I hope they decide to pursue teaching careers and return here one day. And now I would like to ask them to come up here and be recognized."

Harry and Draco rose from their seats in the front row and climbed up onto the stage. Applause and cheers filled the hall once again. Everyone stood. Harry grew red in the face and glanced over at Draco, who's ears were pink. They went and stood next to Snape, who motioned for one of the other teachers.

Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, assistant headmaster and head of Gryffindor house, stepped up, holding a thin wooden case. It was square shaped and roughly the size of a small book. Snape thanked him and took the case. He opened it delicately and produced two gleaming, golden, medals.  They were circular, with a wizard's hat and wand engraved in them. They glinted in the sunlight which shone down from the ceiling. Snape pinned one on Harry's chest and one on Draco's.

"Order of Merlin, First Class," he proclaimed. "For extreme bravery in the face of unthinkable danger and impossibility, and for saving us all. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Harry almost had to cover his ears. Everyone screamed and shouted. People threw their hats in the air. Those without hats resorted to shoes, or purses, or their neighbours purses. The Aurors put on a display of fireworks with their wands, showering the assembly with glittering sparkles of every colour imaginable. Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville in the third row. Ron and Neville were laughing and slapping each other on the backs. Hermione and Seamus were completely wrapped up in each other. 

Snape went over and shook hands, in an almost friendly manner, with Professor Lupin, who smiled warmly, then pulled Snape into an embrace and laughed when Severus grunted slightly. 

Harry surveyed the scene before him. It was his dream come true. Voldemort was finally gone. He and his friends were safe, although they had suffered a terrible loss. The Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic had been destroyed, and a new Minister for Magic had not been placed yet. Terribly, nearly three hundred students had been killed. But right now, all that Harry cared about was that he was among friends, and that he defeated his fears.

He felt someone touch his right hand softly. He looked over at Draco. His face was still pale, and he had been permanently weakened from Voldemort's spell, but his silvery eyes were bright with happiness.

"Look, Harry," he smiled, waving an arm at the celebrations taking place before them. "Look at everything you've accomplished."

"I could never have done it without you," Harry replied.

"Oh, Mr. Potter," Draco pretended to flush. "You flatter me!"

Harry laughed and pulled Malfoy close to him and kissed him deeply amidst all the cheering.

"I love you, Draco," Harry said.

"Oh, my gosh! Do you hear that?" Draco asked, looking scandalized.

"What?"

"Blast-ended skrewts are flying! That means Harry Potter must have just told me he loves me!"

Harry snorted with laughter and kissed Draco again. They parted and Harry brushed Draco's fringe of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco said more seriously, squeezing Harry's shoulder with his hand.

Harry adopted the same shocked expression Draco had just done and pretended to faint. They laughed and hugged each other tightly. 

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and the twins were now on stage, slapping Harry and Draco on the backs, congratulating them and smiling. The entire Hall was still cheering.

Harry felt himself get swept away in a sea of happy witches and wizards, all wanting a moment of his time. He caught Draco's eye before they were too far apart and winked at him. Draco winked back, then turned back to Ron, who he was talking to.

Harry smiled, a tingly feeling spreading through his body. 

_Oh, geez, I'm getting the warm-fuzzies all over and everything. _

He was finally home

**The End**


End file.
